poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baby's Coming!/Just a Kick
This is how the baby's coming and just a kick goes in Total Drama: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. climbs out of a hole in the ground at the bottom of the cayon Mike: It's happening! steps on Scrat's head as he runs. Followed by two other teenage boys, Scott and Duncan Sierra: Wait up, boys! grabs onto the girl Sierra's leg. Sierra tries to shake him off and ends up with a panicing Scrat on her head Mike: The baby's coming! The baby's coming! Courtney: Hey! Watch it! Ryan F-Freeman: What's the rush, Mike? Mike: We're having our first child! Scott (Total Drama): Code Blue! Code Blue! Duncan (Total Drama): Or pink if it's a girl. Mike: Having a baby! Having a baby! Whoo-hoo! I'm coming, Zoey! trips and drops the bucket of water he was carrying Scott (Total Drama): Incoming! Duncan (Total Drama): We've got it! Heads up! and Scott catch the bowl just before they all go over a cliff Mike: with relief Scott (Total Drama): with relief Duncan (Total Drama): Phew! That was close! runs towards with Scrat on her head, panicing. She manages to get him off and bumps into the boys, knocking them off the cliff Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you, Mike! Matau T. Monkey: No, Master Ryan. This film has the plot line of Ice Age 3. So, they are doing what the Ice Age characters did. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.up Scrat I hope he know to find an acorn. scurries off. Meanwhile, the boys and Sierra bounce between two trees on the way down and Mike ends up with the bucket on his head and Sierra on his back Mike: Zoey! Zoey! Zoey, Where are you? Where am I? Zoey: laughs Mi-hi-ike! Mike: Huh? falls off Mike's back Mike: Oh.the bucket Hi, Sierra. Zoey: Mike, I told you. It was just a kick. and Scott collapse Mike: Oh, right. Phew! Wow. Zoey's tummy Oh, you really gave Daddy a scare. Daddy got silly. Daddy fall down cliff and go boom boom boom boom! Silly daddy! Yeah. the crowd Sorry, guys. False alarm. It was just a kick. Crash Bandicoot: sighs It's ok, Mike. Courtney: You know who'd I'd like to kick?! Justin (Total Drama): That's the third false alarm this week. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Justin. Let's go to see what the Dazzlings are up to. Sierra: Okay. Show's over. Break it up. Break it up. at Heather Oh, I see someone else who has a butt in the oven. Cody Fairbrother: Hey! Heather's not having a baby!Sierra on the head Sierra: Ow! That's too bad! She'd make a wonderful parent! Cody Fairbrother: Oh really?Sierra with a Siren Pendant Sierra: Ow! Where did you get a Siren Pendant?? Zoey: Mike. I know you're excited. I am too. But you're getting a little carried away. Mike: Okay, okay. Boy, you're starting to sound like Lightning. Wait a second, where is Lightning? Meanwhile Brian the Crocodile: Why are you waiting, Lightning? Lightning (Total Drama): Sha-shush. the Crocodile nods jumps into the air and chases a gassel Brian the Crocodile: Oh, brother. Lightning chase continues until Lightning becomes tired Brian the Crocodile: I'll get you, gassel! Gassel: Ha! Ha, ha, ha! beatboxes Whoo! My hooves are burnin', baby, they are burnin'. Hah, ha! Look at this, I gotta tiptoe, I gotta tiptoe. Eat my dust, Crocodile and human. Whoo-hoo! takes one last exhausted swipe. Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey walk along, Mike covering Zoey's eyes Zoey: Now? grunts Can I look now? Mike: Easy. Don't freak the baby out. Zoey: The baby is fine, Mike. It's the freaked out Daddy I'm worried about. Mike's hands from her eyes Mike: Nu-uh-uhh! No peeking. shuts her eyes Mike: Vola! Playground for junior. opens her eyes and stares in awe Zoey: It's amazing. Mike: Yeah. It's still a work in progress. A few rough edges here and there. Zoey: Mike. You're not trying to baby-proof nature are you? Mike: Baby-proof nature? Get outta here. That's ridiculous. Zoey: a mobile Wow, Mike! Mike: Ryan and I made it for you. For our family. sees it Sierra: Hey! Why aren't I up there? Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Sierra. I hope I'll make one for you. Duncan (Total Drama): Ahem. Ice Age 3 plotline. Remember. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. Thanks, Duncan. his throat Scott (Total Drama): You could be on ours. Duncan (Total Drama): You'll fit right in. Sierra: Thanks. Zoey: Mike. This is the world our baby is going to grow up in. You can't change that. Mike: Of course I can. I may not be the biggest thing on Earth but I am the smartest. Zoey: Alright, tough guy. I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years. Mike: Sierra. I don't want you to touch anything. This place is for kids. Are you a kid? Sierra: her mouth to say something Mike: Don't answer that. Mike holds the tree trunk gate, Sierra touches snow sculpture of Cody. It's head comes off and she puts it back, the wrong way up and then saughlters past Mike Mike: Lightning! There you are! You missed the big surprise. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Brian. You missed the big surprise too. Lightning: We'll sha-check it out later. Brian the Crocodile: Yeah. I love it. I'll go with him, Dad. Zoey: Something's bothering Lightning. Maybe you should go talk to him, Mike. Mike: You know, Zoey. Guys don't talk to guys about guy problems. They just punch each other on the shoulder. Zoey: That's stupid. Mike: What? Ryan F-Freeman: Mike. Remember the Ice Age 3 plotline. Mike: Okay. Okay. I'm going. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Mike. Zoey Have you thought of a name for the baby, Zoey? Zoey: Not yet. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I hope that my son Brian is ok. sits with Lightning Thomas: Hey! Brian the Crocodile: Hi, Thomas. How's my dad? Thomas: Great. Mike: Hey, Lightning! him Brian the Crocodile: What? I think it's part of the Ice Age plotline. Mike: Of course it is. Lightning again Lightning(Total Drama): Hey! What's Sha-wrong with you? Mike: Nothing. Just wanted to ask you what's gotten you in low spirits. Lightning (Total Drama): Well, I was sha-thinkin' that sha-soon it might time for me to sha-head out. Mike: What are you talking about? Brian the Crocodile: About what a saber tooth tiger said to Manny, Mike. Lightning (Total Drama): Yeah. I don't want to get too sha-involved in the whole baby situation. Brian the Crocodile: I do. Ever since I was created by my dad. Lightning (Total Drama): Well, sha-not me. Mike: So you guys don't want to get too around my kid? Lightning (Total Drama): Sha-no! Brian the Crocodile: I liked kids, Mike. Lightning (Total Drama): Ya sha-takin' this the wrong way. Mike: No, go. Go find some adventure, mr. adventure guys. Don't let my boring domestic life kick you two in the butt on the way out. away Zoey: So? Ryan F-Freeman: How did it go? Mike: That's why guys don't talk to guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I hope my granddaughter and my three siren friends are here. Zoey: Why? What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: You don't want to know, Zoey.to see Jessica and the Dazzlings Here they come now. Mike: Lightning and Brian are leaving, Zoey. Jessica Fairbrother: You hear that, Adagio? nods and notices Ryan's pendant shimmers Sierra: Huh? So what if they leave.the Dazzlings AAGHH!!! Sirens! Don't let them get me, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Sierra. They're good now. It's okay. Sierra: Phew. a pendant Ryan's wearing AAAHHH!!!! You're a siren too?!?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes but I'm not like a siren from Equestria. Sierra: Phew. How did that pendant fuse into you, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I remember the time when Adagio told me. flashback Sci-Ryan: Is Ryan a siren like you, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What? Why am I a siren like you, Dagi? holds a sign that says "Because that pendant you're wearing is a part of you." Ryan F-Freeman: What?! My pendant?? looks at his pendant and screams Ryan F-Freeman: What happened to me?! How did it fuse into me? Adagio Dazzle: Well, Ryan, when you put on your pendant it fuses with you. But when you take it off, it turns back to normal. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, good. flashback ends Sierra: Wow! Thanks for telling that. I'll be going then. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sierra. See you. up an acorn Nice acorn. At least it's not a Foundation Element. Matau T. Monkey: I do believe that's Scrat's acorn your holding. Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. and Scratette climbs on Ryan and swipe the acorn. Sierra walks up to Lightning and Brian Sierra: Hi, Brian and Lightning. Brian the Crocodile: Hi, Sierra.sighs Sierra: Well, you know that Flurry Heart is looking at Ryan. Plus, is it just the three of us. Brian the Crocodile: No, Sierra. It's not the three of us. Just you and Cadence's and Shining's second daugter. Sierra: What? Brian the Crocodile: off Bye, Sierra. Lightning: See you sha-later, Sierra. watches as Brian and Lightning fly off and two Mini-Cons Jetstorm and Slipstream arrive Slipstream: Hi, Sierra. Sierra: Hi, guys. Jetstorm: What are you and Flurry Heart doing and what's wrong? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan